Euphoria
by SeraphHT
Summary: Keegan gets challenged into a one-on-one match. (Keegan/Logan, one-shot, SLASH.)


**A/N:** _Hey everybody! What's up? I know I should be apologizing for being away for so long and say that I was busy **buut** I already said that in my last fic. ;_; Thanks to Chinese New Year holidays, however, maybe I could be a bit more productive with writing?_

 _This is a fic dedicated to the one, the only_ **OperationKingfish**. _I hope this work that took four weeks in the making will deliver to all your expectations! And for the other readers...well, enjoy a little Keegan/Logan fluff._

 _Contains_ **gayness.** _You have been warned._

* * *

Hesh noticed Logan had been looking at his phone more often lately. Though he knew well than to pry into his brother's private life, it didn't stop the curiosity, especially whenever Logan smiled at the screen.

And it wasn't just a normal tug of the lips. It was a grin, with lips parted and teeth showing, wide from ear to ear. Hesh even thought he heard a bit of a chuckle there. Seeing his brother's mirth, Hesh couldn't help but smirk, and decided that, hell, if whoever he's talking to is special to him, he as a brother has a right to know.

"Got yourself a girlfriend?" Hesh sang, waggling his eyebrows at Logan on the sofa.

"Don't be silly, Hesh."

"Uh-huh, says the guy who couldn't get the stupid smile off his face," Hesh laughed. "Who's the lucky gal?"

Logan deflected the question with a roll of the eyes, continued the constant tapping on his phone. Then, just as Hesh was about to throw another tease, his brother jumped from the sofa and headed to the front door.

"Whoa, where you going?" Hesh called out, surprised.

"Gonna see a friend," Logan replied, after a delay that was a little longer than usual, as he shrugged a jacket onto his shoulders.

"Friend my ass," Hesh arched a brow. "Okay, fine, I'll come up with some excuse to tell Dad."

"Won't be gone all night," Logan said coyly.

"Yeah, I'm not betting on it," Hesh waved a hand. "Well, don't forget to get extra protection along the way."

"Isn't the most important part is to have fun?"

Hesh glanced at his brother, surprised by his mischievousness. It was rare, but welcome. With a grin, he replied, "No it isn't. Play safe!"

"I will," was the response that followed the laughter, just as the door shut close.

* * *

Keegan handled his emotions well. He was famous for his stoicness and expert concealment of feelings, but the truth was bottling it all inside tore him apart without him realizing it. So when he and Logan made acquaintance, he knew from the start, with a little anticipation and some dread, that they would grow close.

They kept contact by messaging each other via phone and they occasionally got together for lunch at work. He was higher ranked than him and worked at a different floor, but they both somehow found ways to pass by each other in the office building, exchanging waves and subtle smiles.

Lately, as he grew more comfortable with Logan, Keegan decided it was safe to divulge all the things he had kept buried inside him, pouring out his thoughts in the messages they sent each other before they slept, strangely brightened by the way the other knew all the right things to say to make him feel better.

With a public holiday looming tomorrow, they both had no due paperwork to process or assignments to accomplish. So Keegan had made his way to the gun store not far from home, one his friend owned and lended the key so he could entertain himself at the range for the night. As he entered said store, he chatted with Logan on his phone.

Tonight they had been playful, and yes there might have been a bit of flirting during lunch yesterday, which may or may not have been carried on into their messages. On a light-hearted spur Keegan sent, _'I need a hug.'_

Next thing he knew, Logan replied he was on the way to the shooting range to give that hug. Literally. Keegan didn't believe it at first, but when the other sent a picture of the street and asked for some directions, he became speechless. And oddly touched.

It wasn't long before a knock on the door startled him from his reverie.

Placing his phone on the desk, he went to the back door and opened it, unsure what to expect. But his face brightened when he saw Logan standing outside, thin jacket draped over a T-shirt and slacks, blonde hair short and messy, brown eyes gleaming despite the dark of the night and dim of the range.

"Hey," Logan said, nearly breathlessly. "Came as soon as I could."

"Yeah, I can see that," Keegan couldn't help but smile, too. His lips suddenly felt dry. "I can't believe you came all this way in this temperature."

"Relax, we live a stone's throw away from each other, and the range isn't so far," he chuckled. "I'm a big boy, a little weather couldn't stop me."

Keegan chuckled, too. Oh, contagious mirth. There wasn't a greater feeling in the world. "Come on in," he invited, stepping to the side to make way.

Logan entered and the door behind the closed. With the outside world blocked out, Keegan felt his heart pump, now it was just him and Logan, in this small little store in a small little neighbourhood.

The blond looked around, the store had displays of weapons, from handguns to rifles to grenades, with a door leading to the range. The look of awe on his face fuelled Keegan's grin.

"God, you're adorable," he said quietly, but thanks to the silence of the store it echoed off the walls. Logan turned, bashful smile on his face, as the older man approached him. "So, you know how to shoot a gun, or do you need me to teach you?"

"Of course I know," Logan quipped. "In fact, I bet my ass I'm a better shot than you."

"Bet your ass?" Keegan repeated, raising a brow. "You haven't seen what I'm capable of yet, so don't go betting something so precious so fast."

They were talking about guns and shooting, but Logan couldn't help himself from making the conversation dirtier. "If you're that capable, why don't you show me?"

"You're either going to regret it or love it," the wink that came with the reply nearly swept him off his feet. "Come on, pick a gun and some ammo."

After a few minutes of selecting weapons of his choice, the Walker heir joined Keegan at the range. As they put on protective eyeglasses and earplugs, Logan asked, "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Do what?"

Logan chuckled. "The range. Shoot for fun and talk, or would you like a one-on-one?"

"There are a lot of things that involve one-on-one."

His cheeks tinted pink. Oh, you could always count on Keegan to make everything sound like sex. "A one-versus-one shooting challenge. Whoever takes out the targets first wins."

"Okay…if I win, I get that ass, right?"

The burn in his cheeks became stronger. "You're never gonna let me go for that, are you?"

Keegan chuckled, a sound so deep and throaty the butterflies in Logan's stomach went crazy. "Okay, fine. If I win, you're gonna have to kiss me."

If that were the case, Logan was tempted to lose on purpose. Instead of coming up with a witty reply, he rolled his shoulders and threw him a confident smirk. "Heh, deal. Let's see how this turns out."

"You're going down, kid," Keegan said, as the target popped out. Before he could pull the trigger, a bullet penetrated the bullseye.

"Not if you're going down first," Logan murmured smugly, catching the split-second surprise on the other's face from the corner of his eyes.

"If we're deciding who's going down, we better make that decision in bed, not here."

Logan closed his eyes for half a second and inhaled deeply. Self-control. He couldn't let the sexy thoughts distract him. "Nice try, Keegan. Focus on the challenge."

"But I'm so thirsty."

If one is thirsty, one must stop talking. Especially if one's voice can turn another to goo. "Oh? Thirsty for water?"

"Yeah."

"You're also thirsty for me."

More a statement than a question.

He could feel Keegan peering at him. "Heh. That I am."

A lot of dirty images flooded his mind with ways to 'quench' Keegan's… 'thirst'. He gulped, pushing the thoughts out of his head. His aim was no good if he was turned on.

For a few minutes nothing was said, but despite the silence (with the exception of the steady pops from their guns), the atmosphere was thick with competition, anticipation and…sexual tension. Okay, Logan couldn't help it, yes he was killing it on the battlefield, but damn Keegan looked _so good_ when he aimed down his sights like that.

It must have been a minute of non-stop pop-up target shooting when Logan took out one target and Keegan suddenly facepalmed. "Ahh, that was my target," he muttered, throwing a less-than-irritated glance at Logan. "Fuck you."

"I know you would want to," Logan chirped, and oh he liked his answer, the cosy smirk following his reply said it all.

Keegan knew he couldn't take the liberty to stare for the michievous response because damn, this kid wasn't kidding at being a good shot. For once in his life, he was actually worried about getting beat. Even Merrick who owned the store wasn't this good.

It was pretty lame, but with his competitor doing so well, Keegan's only tactic to try his best to sidetrack his attention. "Hey, Logan, guess who showed up to work for a half a day without realizing the hole in his jeans."

Logan missed a shot and frowned, a swift glare in Keegan's direction. That day was not a good day and he did not like being reminded about it. God knows how many people have already seen his dark blue boxers. "Yeah, well guess who sucks his own dick."

"I don't suck my own dick. That's why you're here."

Logan missed a shot again.

Keegan allowed a self-indulgent chuckle to pass his lips as he continued taking out his targets.

"You're a whore," Logan grumbled, reloading.

"I know."

"That's okay because you're obviously a whore for me."

Keegan couldn't pinpoint where this was going but it was amusing him to no end. He shook his head slightly, smirking.

"I'm a whore for you, too."

Logan wasn't sure what he was saying but that snicker from Keegan was enough to make him die a happy man. "Oh really?"

For all he knew, he could be the shade of a tomato by now thanks to all the sexiness Keegan had to offer. Mind scrambling to find a good reply, he picked up a Galil instead. "I'm a whore for this gun more than I'm a whore for you."

Next thing Keegan knew, rapid-fire shots were taking out the targets faster than he could blink, and he was just scrambling to line up his bullets.

After ten seconds Logan released the trigger and lightly blew the barrel, one hand on his hip and sly smirk on his face. It was revealed that every single bullseye had been claimed by his Galil. "I win," he drawled, lazily sweeping his gaze over to Keegan, who was staring at the range with slightly-wider-than-usual eyes.

Driven speechless, Keegan took a while to respond, but when he did, a small smile accompanied the reply. "That you have."

The two of them set their weapons down simultaneously and removed their safety eyeglasses and earplugs. Walking out from the range, Logan joked, "Guess you won't be having a piece of this ass, eh?"

As they ambled alongside each other, Logan loved the amused look in those artic-blue eyes. "Yeah, I guess I won't."

Logan was about to grin at the admit of defeat, but he yelped instead when he felt a slap to his backside.

Stopping in his tracks, his face burned as he glared after the older man. Indignantly: "Hey!"

Keegan's shoulders bobbed up and down as he silently chuckled, and, ignoring the other's embarrassment, he opened a door leading to a flight of stairs. "There's a spare room upstairs, where the workers could sleep overnight, but it's empty now…and it has cola and TV," he said, almost hesitantly. "Join me?"

He needn't be unsure in the first place, because Logan nearly immediately said yes. A few minutes later saw them on the sofa, room dark with the exception of light from the TV, a bottle of coke in their hands. The volume was relatively low and the room itself comfortably cool. And with Keegan so close, with arm over the head of the sofa, leaning into the broad chest looked _so_ tempting from Logan's angle.

"Could you stop gawking and just get on me already?" Keegan suddenly said, startling the other, especially since there was no sign he noticed the ogling.

"Get on you?" Logan sputtered, and even with the embarrassment one edge of his lips slightly tugged upwards. "A little too soon for that?"

"Sorry, I phrased that wrongly," Keegan smiled sheepishly, before mock-gasping, "Ooh, you weren't _thinking dirty_ , were you?"

Logan wasn't sure whether to laugh or snort. In the end, he decided not to say anything and simply rested his head on Keegan's lap, worried how the other would react but interested to see the feedback anyway.

To his surprise, the other wasn't apprehensive. As a matter of fact, there was quite a lack in response, as he simply hummed and leaned back to make way for the blond. Logan quietly relished the feel of Keegan's thighs, the hint of taut muscle under the skin and fabric. He wondered what they would feel like wrapped around his hips.

Logan blushed slightly as he looked at Keegan from where he was, face calm and lips upturned. Keegan looked down at that moment and when their eyes met, they shared smiles. "Okay, now sit up," he ordered quietly, fingers stroking blond strands.

Logan stretched out lazily, a pity he missed the hungry stare Keegan gave when his shirt lifted and revealed a peek of the lean abdomen. "Naaaahhh," he grinned up childishly.

"I'm warning you," Keegan repeated, waggling his eyebrow that elicited a chuckle from the younger man.

Logan was persistent in his choice, and as punishment (and also because he wanted to see that toned stomach again), Keegan lifted the blond's shirt and leaned over him.

To be caught off guard and tickled at the same time was not a good combination, so Logan jerked, jumped and snickered. "Ah! Haha! What are you doing?"

"I'm trying—hold still—" Keegan chuckled in between his stammers, the sound warm and welcome to the Walker's ears.

Logan squeaked when he felt some cool and damp against his stomach. Then he laughed, as Keegan blew onto his tummy, both because of the ticklish assault and the funny farting noise it created.

They goofed around for quite some time, like two young boys jumping around the house, laughing, throwing in witty remarks and trying to get back at each other. Logan didn't remember the last time he displayed so much emotion, and Keegan didn't recall the last time he felt so content.

Like all little boys, they grew tired and eventually stopped struggling halfway into their wrestling match, still grinning and breathing heavily, both pairs of eyes on the TV. It was some cooking show, and as the water boiled, Keegan's head rested against Logan's chest, his ear perfectly on the space between the ribs. He found comfort in the scent of Logan's cologne, unaware that Logan also enjoyed the smell of Keegan's dark locks.

"I can hear your heartbeat," Keegan said offhandedly, refraining himself from curling the edge of Logan's jacket. "It's beating somewhat rapidly."

Logan chuckled, and the sound vibrated deep against the side of Keegan's head, sending heat to the bottom of his stomach. "Yeah...probably just because I kicked your ass in both the range and the wrestling match."

Keegan laughed softly, flattening his palm against the chest he rested on, slightly fascinated with the way Logan's breath hitched. They both knew the real answer to Logan's fast heartbeats. It was obvious to both of them.

It was so perfect, this moment. Just the two of them, in this ordinary room of an unremarkable building, small and isolated, but alone and safe for the night. With the other man pressed up against him, the comfort made Logan wish the moment would last forever. He was actually willing to tempt fate by staying overnight here. With him.

But like all good moments, theirs came to an end. Not too long later, they stood behind the store, the tinkers of the keys echoing off the dark alley as Keegan locked the door.

"Thanks again for coming," he uttered, a small grateful smile gracing his face, shoving the keys in his pocket.

"No problem," Logan grinned, scratching his neck. Then, hesitantly: "Can we do this again some time?"

He saw the way Keegan's face brightened. "I was hoping you'd say that—I mean, yes, I'd like that," he chuckled nervously, which was cute. "I'll have to ask Merrick though."

"Don't worry, I'll pick up some lockpicking skills and we'll break in here together."

"Sounds like a plan."

They shared a small laugh and stood in quietness, both unwilling to leave.

It was then Logan realized something. "Wait, don't you have a jacket?"

"No. I—well, it wasn't cold when I walked over…" Keegan's sentence faded as Logan shrugged his own jacket off his shoulders and offered it to him. "Ah, I can't take that. What about you?"

"I'll do fine."

"Right," the older man said doubtedly, arching a brow at Logan's pout.

"I can bear the cold, okay? Besides…" Logan gave a charming, boyish grin, "the thought of you keeps me warm."

Silence.

"…that was so cheesy," was all Keegan had to offer, as a cover-up to the butterflies in his stomach as a result of the sweet words.

"I know," Logan shrugged, shoving the jacket in Keegan's direction once more, forever insistent. "Take it already."

And this time (much to the blond's surprise), he accepted. "Thanks."

"Good." Flashing each other last-minute smiles with unspoken promises, they turned and went separate ways.

Logan's scent lingered on the jacket around his shoulders, and that was all Keegan could think of as he walked back home.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Now I'm sure I've gone through this about four hundred times to make sure they were in character as possible and to avoid errors. But I always somehow miss out some. If I did, sorry! It's what happens when your writing gets rusty xD_

 _I love everybody who took the time to read this, so thank_ **you** , _and do review!_


End file.
